


Splitting Up

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: F/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Death was never going to split Charles and Sarah up.





	Splitting Up

I don't own Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Death was never going to split Charles and Sarah up. Even after the superstitious townspeople of Salem tied Sarah to a stake and managed to burn her recently. So Charles thought. He smiled and stood by his coffin at the same time. Charles shrugged. Death managed to split them up. 

 

THE END


End file.
